The matchmaker's
by pumkinandbutterbeer
Summary: Rose is left on bad wolf beach with a secret that she need's to tell the doctor. What is the secret and how did this all happen?
1. A little Problem

The doctor's hologram stared back at Rose Tyler, he couldn't think he was saying goodbye. The doctor stared at Roses lips moving as she talked and looked up at her eyes there were fresh tears running down her cheeks and then he heard it

"me, mum and the baby",

this made the doctor think baby, what whose baby he could do nothing but smile and jokingly ask

"its not"?

he secretly hoped just for moment that she was and that it was his but she told him it was her mums and he believed her the rest of there goodbye seemed to last forever. Just as the doctor was going to tell rose he loved her the connection ended and the doctor could do nothing but cry. Rose stood on the beach and cried staring at were the doctor had been only moments before. She had lied to him and he deserved to know that her mum wasn't pregnant it was in fact her, she felt so bad for lying to her beloved doctor. She could tell in his eyes when he had jokingly asked.

"it's not"?

It was almost like he wanted her to be pregnant so he would have a reason to keep her in his life. But rose knew that it was far too dangerous and she'd be putting the whole universe at risk if she had told the doctor. Rose slowly walked to her mother and Micky and gave each a hug before climbing in the car and driving away. They pulled up to Rose's childhood home and got out. Rose still hadn't told her mother about her pregnancy, she herself didn't even know how she could be pregnant but she knew one thing there was no way it could be anybody's but the doctor's.

* * *

The next morning Rose awoke in her old bedroom and immediately felt the need to throw up, she quickly jumped up, ran out of her room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Jackie Tyler awoke to the sound of her daughter retching in the hallway bathroom and got up to see if she was OK. Jackie walked into the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door

"Rose are you sick, whats going on in there?" she asked.

"I'm" Rose retched again before adding "fine".

"well you don't sound fine" Jackie replied as she opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside, her daughter was kneeling over the toilet as pale a a sheet. Jackie kneeled down next to her daughter

"Rose whats wrong?, You were perfectly fine yesterday and you never get sick."

Rose stared at the toilet seat it was white and shiny (thanks to her mother's constant cleaning of the bathroom), she knew that she had to tell her mom what was going on. It wasn't normal just to become pregnant out of thin air. She regretted not telling the doctor right then and there he would of known what to do and if it really was his (it was she just knew it). The doctor would of known and and when this had happened. Rose kneeled there and thought of all these questions for what seemed like and eternity before looking up at her mother's piercingly blue, worried eyes and whispering

"I'm pregnant"

"What?" was all that Jackie could spit out, how could this have happened she didn't think that Rose and the doctor had that type of relation ship.

"That bastard", she shouted "I should of known as soon as he's faced with the responsibility of a child and the possibility of being tied down he would make up some story and jet off in that blue box of his. I should of known from day one not to trust him with my daughter, I just knew something like this would happen."

"mum" was all Rose could squeak out. The doctor didn't deserve this, nobody really did.

"I'm going to find that "doctor" of yours and knock some sense into his little head" she shouted getting up off of the floor.

"mum no, he doesn't know about it, I don't even know how this happened" Rose started to cry. Jackie stopped and stared at her daughter.

"Rose" Jackie sat down and hugged her daughter "how could you not know how this happened?" she asked as her daughter cried

"I didn't do anything with the doctor" she sniffled and looked her mother straight in the eye "there's just no way I could possibly be pregnant, but I think I am, actually I know I am"

"That's just not possible maybe your in some kind of depressive state where you think you pregnant because that's the only part of the doctor you would possibly be able to have left".

"It can't be he only just left yesterday and Ive been like this for weeks" she said as she remembered the day this had all happened, they had been on a strange planet with little blue people. The people had been attached by a green dinosaur creature, but they were all safe now and she was standing next to the Tardis console when it happened. She suddenly became dizzy and felt like she was going to fall, the doctor took notice and had helped her up and told her to go to bed. When she woke up all she could think of was frog tales in lemon juice, something was definitely wrong. During the course of the next week the doctor hadn't seemed to see anything wrong with Rose and by Friday she had figured it out, she was pregnant. She was going to tell the doctor what was going on but then things had happened and she had technically died. She sat there thinking about everything had happened and started crying even more as her mom held her whispering that it would all be OK but Rose knew it wouldn't be OK and she knew exactly what she needed. She looked up at her mom and whispered

"we need to go find the doctor"

" Rose you know that we can't just go find the doctor he closed the link forever and were stuck here."

"No were not there's got to be a Torch wood in this dimension and maybe that torch wood can find a way to contact the doctor, mum I have to find him there's just no way I could go on this baby could kill me. I don't even know who the father of this child is." Rose couldn't help but cry even more at this. Her mother got up and left the room shaking her head she was going to find that doctor and slap some sense into his head. Even if it wasn't his fault he had promised her that nothing would ever happen to her daughter and now Rose was sitting in the bathroom crying over the toilet seat.

Rose didn't do anything for the remainder of the day except sleep and dream of the doctor and how he would react to the news, if she ever told him. She also thought about who the father could be what if it wasn't the doctor? What if it was actually some strange space creature? What if it was one of those blue men's baby? Jackie Tyler had spent her day researching Torchwood and trying to find a way to contact them. Finally, late in the evening Jackie dialed a phone number she found online and a man answered.

"Hello this is Rob Welman for what are you inquiring?" he asked

Jackie found it a very odd qustion but quickly said the one word only a few people would know the true meaning of

"doctor".

The man's voice changed to that of a woman

"Hello I'm Stephanie and welcome to Torch wood how can we help you?"

Jackie smiled "It's my daughter Rose she was the doctor's last companion, we need to get to the doctor this could mean life or death"

"What happened?" Stephanie asked

Jackie told her everything she knew about the war, about the different dimensions and about Rose and the baby. They talked for a while until finally deciding on a place to meet, to make a plan and find the doctor.


	2. Finding the Doctor

_Thanks for the subs, this chapter is going to be lame and short because I wrote the third chapter before the second and I just have to write like 2 paragraphs to fit it all together_

_BTW I love comments :)_

_

* * *

_

The next day Rose, Jackie and Stephanie met at a small cafe not far into town. Stephanie was very glad to meet Rose and talk to her first - hand about what had happened and why she needed the doctor. The decided that they were to meet at Torch wood the next day to find a way to find the doctor. Rose arrived at Torchwood around 7 O'clock in the morning Jackie by her side they had gotten a call late last night telling them that somebody had contacted the doctor and Rose was going to be able to use a time machine watch to transport herself onto the Tardis. There was only one problem Rose might not be able to come home ever again. At around 9 O'clock Rose was ready to go, she kissed her mother goodbye before pressing the red button on the watch that would send her to the doctor. After 30 seconds of see nothing but colors and what probly was space flying by her Rose landed on the ground of the Tardis. She staggered a little before falling down.

"Rose" the doctor cried running to her side.

"Doctor, I missed you" Rose replied hugging the doctor as he helped her up.

Martha stood in the corner staring at Rose who was this girl and Why was she here? rose seemed to take notice of Martha and asked

"Doctor who is that girl?"

"I'm Martha, Martha Jones" she replied walking over to Rose and extending a hand.

"Now that we all know each other I'd like to know why you needed me, Torchwood told me it was dier but spared me the details" the doctor said looking Rose straight in the eye.

"I'm Pregnant" Rose said, the doctor stood still shocked by the news. Martha also stood still and for a few moments nobody talked.

"Wait so you two were romantically involved?" Martha asked.

"No we weren't Rose why did you have to come across a whole dimension just to tell me you had found a man" the doctor said.

"Doctor I should of told you on the beach but I was pregnant before the war, it wasn't Jackie, it was me."

"But Rose you know this is impossible you can't just become pregnant" the doctor stopped "unless you have some little blue people

"what do you mean?" Rose asked

_**The next chapter starts with him explaining the little blue people. I know my characterization is off but guess what I have a beta for the next chapter thanks for reading**_

**Also I know my grammar is rubbish **


	3. They have to choose

"The Elddou's believe in children before marriage because if there's a child involved there's no way the man could ever leave, what they don't understand is that men leave there partners even if there's a kid involved, I mean heck time- lords used to do it all the time"

"Doctor are you going to leave me?"

"No Rose, why would I-," He stopped and thought about what he had just said. She was right, was he going to leave her? No, he could never do that, he just couldn't. He knew what this baby could do and would do. "The point is this child could mess with all of space and time! Rose we can't keep it, we just can't."

"What do you mean we can't keep it?" Rose replied, staring the doctor down.

"I mean that I have a serum, it's like a poison that you can take."

"So your saying that I have to get an abortion?" Rose cried, "My mum was right. She told me that as soon as you were faced with the prospect of being tied down and having responsibility, you would leave." Rose started to cry. Martha stood across the room, aghast. This wasn't the doctor she knew; she knew would have taken care of the baby, no matter what.

"Doctor, can I speak to you alone?" Martha asked, pointing towards the hallway.

"Martha, now's not the time," The doctor replied. There was a tad bit of anger in his voice that Martha had never heard before. Rose heard it too; it was the anger that the doctor had had when she first met him. It was the anger of a man that had just lost everything he had ever had-his whole family gone-and she realized that he didn't not want her to have the baby, he was just afraid of loosing it, or her. He was afraid of what could happen and what would happen, and he didn't want to get excited over something, only to loose it. Rose stopped crying and wipe her eyes on her sleeve, then walked over to the doctor and hugged him. The doctor was surprised, why was Rose hugging him? She should be angry and not want to ever look at him again. He looked down at Rose, love in his eyes, he had never wanted to hurt her but he knew there was just no way they could keep the baby.

"Rose, you know I don't not want a kid, I actually would really want one, but we can't, just can't! There's millions of places out there that need my help."  
Rose cried some more, it was true she couldn't have a baby, it just wasn't going to work. Then it happened. Rose fell into the doctor unconscious, and the doctor reacted immediately.

"Martha, go grab your medical supplies!" He shouted while lying Rose on the control room floor. Martha ran to the next room and grabbed everything she had, then she returned to see the doctor was sitting next to Rose and trying to check her vital signs with his sonic screwdriver. She kneeled next to the doctor and pulled out her stethoscope.

"Your sonic isn't going to work, move over." She pressed the stethoscope to Rose's chest and found a steady heartbeat.

"Rose is breathing," She told the doctor, who let out a sigh of relief. Martha then, out of impulse, moved her stethoscope down to Rose's stomach and heard nothing. "There's something wrong with the baby, I can't hear anything." Martha looked at the doctor who was staring at Rose like he'd just seen a ghost. Martha looked back at Rose and noticed that her whole body had turned blue. She imediately checked Rose's vital signs again, but there was nothing. "She...she stopped breathing doctor. There's nothing-" The doctor sprang to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the medical ward. Once inside he started pulling open doors and throwing things around like there was no tommorow, because there was no way he was going to loose Rose or their child. He had made up his mind: he was going to find a way to keep it. He had gone through about four drawers when he found what he was looking for, the insta-regenerator. He ran from the ward and back into the control room. Rose was still on the ground but now there was a white light coming out of her chest. Martha ran over to him.

"I tried to help her, I really did, but I don't know what's happening!" Martha cried. The doctor just stared at Rose, the insta- regenerater falling to the ground.

"Stand back Martha," He said, pulling her farther towards the wall. The white light coming out of Rose got bigger and then exploded, sending Rose into the air.  
The doctor and Martha shielded their eyes as she fell back down, gasping for air. The doctor ran back to Rose.

"What happened?" She asked, looking up at the doctor.

"I think you regenerated. Martha, can you check her heartbeat?"

"I think she's breathing doctor," Martha replied.

"Please just check her heartbeat, and the baby's too." Martha complied, walking over and sitting next to Rose, she pressed her stethoscope to her chest and gasped.

"There's two heartbeats, like yours Doctor, she sounds like you." Martha looked at the Doctor, who was smiling. Martha then moved her stethoscope down to the baby and heard two heartbeats again.

"I think they're both fine."

"He's a smart bugger isn't he? I know I'm gonna' like this one," the doctor said to no one in particular.

"Am I...am I a Time Lord?" Rose asked, sitting up a little.

"You're a Time Lady to be exact," The doctor replied, Rose started to touch her face, "You'll have the same facial features and everything, Time Lords are the only ones to change the way they look, which makes it all too easy for them to leave their wives- anywho!" The doctor started to stare into space and mumble to himself.

"Doctor may I ask but why did I just regenerate" the doctor snapped back into reality.

"Well that bugger inside of you realized that you were not a time - lady and that he would hurt you"

"he?"

"So he decided to turn you into a Time Lady so nothing bad would happen to you, a right smart bugger he is."  
"

He?" Rose asked again.

"Only Time Lords have the power to turn people into Time Lords or Ladies but that's only when their little and the person's safety is at risk if they don't change them. He must have heard me and realized what I really meant."

"And that was?"

"That humans can't have Time Lords it would kill them to carry, let alone give birth to one. I didn't want to scare you Rose, so I was making up mumbo-jumbo about time and needing to save planets, which I still should go save a planet. But Time Lords grow extremely fast so we should be fine," The doctor said, who was walking around the control room now.

"Wait, what do you mean by Time Lords growing up fast?"

"A month is like a year when we're little (we kind of need to grow up fast) and we're born with all the knowledge we need and when we're eight we look into the void and see all of time and space. The void basically chooses our destiny; the master, and how the void made him evil, and all that power he just couldn't handle. I for one ran away fearing it and what it held, I've actually never really stopped running."

"The master?" Martha and Rose asked at the same time.

"He's another Time Lord. He resurfaces from time to time but I manage to keep him from ruining a solar system or something of that sort," The doctor replied, playing with some of the controls on the console. "Aren't you the last of your kind?" Martha asked, getting up, while extending her hand to Rose. Rose grabbed it and Martha pulled her up off of the ground. "Oh, I am. Well, the only good one, but now there's going to be three!" The doctor said, practically jumping with glee. "Well technically there's only two right now,  
but soon enough there'll be three."

"Doctor, you said that Time Lord's grow really fast. Will, uh..." Rose paused and motioned to her stomach, "Is he going to grow fast?"

"No, he's going to be in there for nine months, just like a normal pregnancy. Now who wants tea?" The doctor asked while moving the controls of the tardis and pulling a lever. The tardis started to move and shake, and after about a minute the device stabalized and the doctor ran to the door. "Tea with the queen, anyone?" He asked while opening the door to reveal a 1900 version of Buckingham palace.

_**What should the kid be named? Do you like it so far? Suggestions?**_

_**thanks for reading :)  
**_


	4. going to a party

It had been 3 weeks since Rose Tyler had showed up on the Tardis, told the doctor she was pregnant and regenerated into a time - lady. Rose was starting to show and had actually become good friends with Martha Jones. This made the doctor happy seeing his girl, well should he say girlfriend and companion together. It was Saturday and everybody was bored so the doctor had an idea.

"Go get your nicest clothes on" the doctor said "were going to go out"

Martha and Rose went to there rooms and put on there best dresses, Rose had some trouble finding a nice dress because of the baby bump. She finally decided on a red form fitting dress and started putting it on. About 15 minutes late Rose and Martha walked into the control room were the doctor was leaning back on the console. He was in a tuxedo and tie, when he changed Rose didn't know but as if by magic he was perfectly groomed as well.

"wow" was all the doctor could say as Rose walked towards him, Martha stood behind her against the wall looking at the couple with fascination.

"What you don't think I'm fat do you" Rose replied getting nearer to the doctor. As she approached the doctor put his arms around her and looked up as he said

"psh, you've never been fat you whole life Rose Tyler"

"and how would you know that, doctor" The doctor exhaled.

"I might have gone to your past a couple of times"

"oh you creep" Rose shouted hitting the doctor on the shoulder.

"oh, that hurt Rose you shouldn't be hitting people" The doctor replied rubbing his arm which was still around her waste.

"Why"? Rose replied with a pouty face

"Because, Rose Tyler people don't like it when you hit them, it only starts fights and that never ends well, believe me" The doctor said looking up and then to Rose.

"well then" Rose said staring down at the doctor.

The doctor looked into Roses eyes and knew in that moment what he was going to do he leaned down and kissed her. Rose did not expect the doctor to have kissed her she immediately reacted and kissed him back. Martha stood across the room and cleared her throat.

"ah you two stop snogging each other, n get a room. but judging from the current situation I don't think you need one" Martha said. The doctor and Rose immediately stopped snogging and turned. The doctor was blushing and Rose seemed to be in a daze.

"Well, I think we should get going don't want to be late to the party" the doctor said as he moved away from rose and to the control panel.

"Party?" Rose and Martha both asked, Rose turning towards the doctor.

"Well I decided late last night that we should go to this party that is going to be hosted" the doctor hit a few levers "a lot of people are getting together for a party tonight"

"Wait so who's going to be there" Rose asked hanging onto the Tardis console as it started to move. The doctor looked at her and started to speak but decided to wait until the Tardis had parked. The Tardis slowly stopped and the doctor straightened himself up while saying

"Well all different types of creatures we might even see somebody we know there" and with a wink the Doctor walked to the front door of the Tardis and ushered Rose and Martha out.

**Thankyou for reading I know this chapter is short the next chapter will be super long I promise**

**There was no beta for this chapter, I didn't email it to her because I didn't want you guys to wait any longer for a new chapter**

**LOVE YOU GUYS AND REVIEWS**

**lol**

**M  
**


	5. Meeting an old friend

The doctor, Rose and Martha walked into the party. It was a large ballroom with blue banners and a DJ that looked like a large insect. Martha decided to walk around by herself and leave the two love birds to have some fun. The doctor and Rose walked around for a bit. The doctor kept on introducing Rose to different people, it made Rose happy to see the doctor when he wasn't running for his life or trying to fight Daeleks. After about 15 minutes of introductions and handshakes, Rose politely excused herself from a conversation about the rights of hambalama s, (whatever those were) and went to get a refreshment. Rose approached the table and waited behind a tallish man for the lemonade. When the man finally turned around Rose gasped

"Jack" she exclaimed hugging him.

"Rose what are you doing here?"

"Um." Rose replied as the doctor walked up behind her.

"Jack, buddy still not dead are you?" The doctor asked with a laugh.

"So are you too an item, I'd be careful Doctor she might just tie you down forever" Jack said with a wink and a sip of his lemonade which was obviously spiked.

"Seems like she already has" the doctor laughed and Jack spit out his lemonade.

"I didn't know you had it in you mate."

"I didn't either" Rose turned around and started to laugh, Jack just looked at the doctor with a quizzical expression.

Suddenly there was a scream, crash and Martha s voice sounding from somewhere across the room

"DOCTOR!"

The doctor grabbed Rose and dragged her the crowd towards the sound.

**OK This is really short but I need your help I have writer's block any suggestions**


	6. Important Info PLEASE READ

**I'm SO SO SO SORRY for never updating and I really don't know where to go with this story so if you guys have any ideas you want to submit to me that would be awesome. I seriously have writer's block with this story.**

**LOVE AND HUGS,**

**Madeline**


End file.
